Fox Tale- An Epilogue
by thatdragonwiththetophat.com
Summary: He might be just a head, but that won't stop Mr. Fox from getting out of that cabin. Also, Mr. Bunny will soon find that a bunny isn't meant to have the tail of a fox. The following is an Epilogue to the short film "Fox Tale" by Doosun Shin. Knowledge of the short film is needed to understand this Epilogue.


_**It's time for another animated short film epilogue. This time it's for a CGI short called "Fox Tale."**_

 _ **"Fox Tale" was directed by**_ ** _Doosun Shin, and produced at the Ringling College of Art and Design. The Composer was Zev Burrows. The_** ** _Voice Actor was Ari Ross._**

 _ **In other words, I DON'T OWN IT AND I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH THE ONES WHO DO OWN IT!**_

 _ **I also don't own the names. I did research I found them. I did not make up the names.**_

 _ **This is just an Epilogue that I made for it. It cannot exist without the original short film, so you need to watch it first. It's easy to find on Vimeo or YouTube or Dailymotion. Just do a quick search for it.**_

 _ **Once again, keep an eye out for the obligatory Dr. Seuss quote.**_

* * *

The decapitated and tailless carcass of the fox hung from the ceiling, waiting to be skinned for its valuable hide. Tails, and sometimes heads, were kept by the hunter as trophies. The hunter didn't usually take full animal hides, but occasionally if an animal rubbed him the wrong way, he'd end up with a pelt to take to market. However, for reasons unknown, thing wouldn't be as straight forward this time.

The body began to swing itself back and forth from the hook it's hind paws were bound to. It swung like a pendulum at first, but then it began to gain height after each one of its swings. Soon, it swung high enough for its front paws to grab onto the hook from which it hung from. In a few seconds, the body was able to untie the knot, and the carcass fell to the floor in a heap.

The headless body was quick to get back up, and it stumbled across the floor until it walked into a set of stairs, tripping and landing against the bottom stair. It got up once again, and made its way up the stairs.

With a bump, the body forced open the cellar doors outside of the shed and climbed out into the light. Feeling with its paws, the body turned around and hugged the wall until its paws touched the windowsill above him.

Mr. Fox's head, still mounted on the wall, looked intently out the window. His face lit up with joy as he saw his body climb through the window and land on the floor. His body ran into the wall below his head, causing the wall-mount his head was mounted on to shake. Mr. Fox looked left and right, and nodded enthusiastically and smiled down at his body.

The body ran into the wall again, then again, then a third time. This was just enough to knock the wall-mount off the wall. Mr. Fox's face quickly fell right before falling, and cried out in fear as he fell and hit the floor hard, face first.

Mr. Fox's body flipped over the wall-mount, revealing the head with a look of dizziness on his face. He shook his head to clear the dizziness, and smiled with great relief as his body pulled his head off the wall-mount, and put in back on his neck.

Mr. Fox gave a cheer as he twirled around happily, and looked down at himself. He gasped in horror as he saw that his body was backwards. He quickly grabbed his head and screwed it around quickly a few times, and then looked down again. He sighed with relief, glad that his head was on straight again. Then he frowned and turned to look at his tailless behind.

His ears wilted as he looked down with a pouty lip. Then, something on the ground suddenly caught his eye. He reached down and picked up Mr. Bunny's small round grey tail. Mr. Fox looked up in thought for a moment, then sighed and gave a small smile.

* * *

Mr. Bunny took long strides through the forest, wearing the most confident and self-satisfied smile you ever did see. He stopped for a moment to admire his new, big, beautiful bushy tail. He smiled smugly as he began skipping forward, waving his prize behind him as he traveled on.

Mr. Bunny came to a sudden halt when he spotted a group of three fellow bunnies gathered together beneath a tree. Smiling smugly, he cleared his throat loudly so the others could hear him.

The other bunnies looked over to see Mr. Bunny skipping over to them gracefully, twirling around once to show them his new tail. He stopped right in front of them and posed elegantly, hugging and stroking his tail, feeling grander than he had ever felt before as he stood before his peers.

The three bunnies stared at Mr. Bunny with mouths wide open in shock. Then, in the next moment, they all burst out laughing.

Mr. Bunny was struck by their reaction, looking almost like he had been smacked across the face. Still hugging his big bushy tail, he stared at the three bunnies, who were rolling on the ground and kicking their feet as they laughed uproariously.

Mr. Bunny looked at the three of them with wide eyes and a panicked expression on his face. Letting go of his new tail, he quickly turned and ran off away from the mocking laughter.

Mr. Bunny ran through a bush and slid to a halt next to a tree. He put a paw onto the tree and leaned on it, huffing and puffing, but then more laughter reached his big ears. He looked up and saw a trio of squirrels sitting on the branches above him, and they were all laughing just as hard as the bunnies.

Mr. Bunny's eye twitched, and he ran off again. As he ran, a trio of robins flew over him and let out twittering laughs.

Mr. Bunny grabbed onto his ears and pulled them down as he ran off with his eyes closed.

He suddenly bumped into something and fell backwards. He let go of his ears and opened his eyes, and gasped to see none other than Mr. Fox sitting on the ground in front of him.

The fox and bunny stared at each other plainly for a long moment, then Mr. Fox got up slowly and turned to show Mr. Bunny the cotton tail he now wore. Mr. Fox wiggled the small tail a bit, and gave Mr. Bunny an obviously forced smile.

Mr. Bunny blinked solemnly, then turned to look at the tail he wore. He stared hard at it, then gained a look of decisiveness. He got up on his feet, and with a swipe of his hand, pulled the orange bushy tail off of his bottom.

Mr. Fox watched in shock as the bunny held his tail out to him, looking at him with a sad yet hopeful look on his face.

Mr. Fox beheld his pride and joy, his precious gorgeous tail, and the creature he had cruelly treated now handing it back to him. A sudden understand surged through the fox, and with a knowing smile, Mr. Fox reached behind him, pulled off the grey round tail, and held it out to Mr. Bunny.

With smiles all around, the two creatures took back their own tails, and stuck them right back where they belonged. The two creatures got really quite smart that day; the day they decided that tails are tails, and that no kind of tail is the best in the forest. That day, they forgot about tails and whether they had a long one, or not, upon them.

Mr. Fox and Mr. Bunny admired their tails gleefully, glad to have them back. Then, they turned to look at one another, and quickly looked away in embarrassment, rubbing their forearms and kicking at the ground. But eventually, unable to stand it any longer, they both ran up to each other and hugged fondly.

Mr. Bunny chuckled and scurried onto Mr. Fox's head. As Mr. Bunny sat on his head, Mr. Fox smiled warmly up at his new best friend.

 **The End**


End file.
